violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy Anderson is William's older sister and the tertiary antagonist in William's freakouts. About She is usually shown destroying some of William's items such as throwing his Xbox controller in the toilet and putting cake batter on his face. She and William often fight over the Xbox sometimes. Her first debut was in "William And Lucy Fight Over Wii Video Game System". There had been older videos of her in the violette1st channel, but mostly family videos rather than her being aggressive towards William. Lucy often bullies William and is usually antagonistic towards him. She also does things that greatly annoy William, such as taking his things without asking him. Like Bill, Lucy is extremely hypocritical and rude and a bitch. She often criticizes William for being rude and destructive, when she often destroys his things ironically, she sometimes intstegates it and is very rude to him herself. She also seems to show no remorse for her actions just like her father, a prime example is WILLIAM GETS HIS GTA5 DISK BURNED BY LUCY, where she instegated an argument with William and she kept telling him to stop playing games and "grow up" and started talking about how William threw Bill's stuff out the window, and starts pulling the headset off his head saying "stop talking to people and listen to us!" but at the end of the episode, she said she instegates nothing, but she clearly has instegated problems sometimes, like when she destroyed William's Xbox 360 controller and threw it in the toilet and made his temper rise. Like William and Bill, She happens to be very stubborn and rude to Violette as well as she never listens to her when she tells her to stop antagonizing William, give him his stuff back, etc, she usually refuses and tells her to shut up or talks back. While unconfirmed, Lucy appears to be the favorite child of Bill, as unlike William, Lucy seems to receive little to no punishment for destroying William's belongings whatsoever, and Bill could very well be the reason why she gets away with it all the time. She does seem to have a somewhat kind side however, as she adopted Zachary, who is presumably an orphan, and volunteered to raise him. Relationship with family * William: My brother is insane! He always blames me just cause I raided his stream in SISTER RUINS YOUTUBERS LIVE STREAM!!! and when I baked his controller in SISTER BAKES BROTHER'S XBOX CONTROLLER IN OVEN INSIDE CAKE!!!. But overall, we've put our difference aside and make up for it. The worst thing he's done is smashing my Birthday Cake in my face and ruining my makeup and telling me to "Get Rekt" in KID SMASHES CAKE IN SISTER'S FACE ON HER BIRTHDAY!!! * Violette: I can't stand mom's screaming and fast talking! But we've been getting it good. * Bill: My dad is rude to the family, and it's just ridiculous! But I do love him. * Andy: It's been good, although we have a little bumps here and there. * Zachary: Me and my adopted son had it awesome! * Rest of the family: It's great in the family, although they hated the way I acted in LUCY TRIES TO STEAL THE PLAY BUTTON!!!. Quotes #"I'm the star, I'm the main character!" #"I'm playing Grand Theft Auto!" #"Well then you don't have to eat any." #"Duh! Now he can't play at all!" #"You always get your way! It's not fair!" #"You're not getting your Xbox back! We're tired of you and the Xbox!" #"Stay back. STAY BACK!!" #"Oh my god. Oh, oh my god. Finally." #"I'm eating healthy though." #"He ruined my makeup" #"Why would you do that?! I'm mad now!" #"I want Vanilla Cake!" #"Awesome, a 500 piece puzzle." #"WILLIAM!" #"He broke my butt!" #"He took the baby!" #"It's a necklace, it says L!" #"Awesome, a 500 piece puzzle!" #"Look what you did!" #"You little bitch, HA!" Opinion poll Do you like Lucy? Yes! No. Kind of. I HATE LUCY!!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes